


Art for ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE FOREST by Jacie

by Banbury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Archery, Castles, Forests, M/M, Middle Ages, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author:<br/>AU set in the middle ages (think Robin Hood-esque). At thirteen, young Tim McGee is given to Prince Anthony as a Page on his eighteenth birthday. After a few years, Tim has become Tony's most treasured companion and is with him when a band of robber's decide to kidnap Prince Anthony in the forest and hold him until his father pays a ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ONCE UPON A TIME IN THE FOREST by Jacie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon A Time In The Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995775) by [Jacie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie). 



[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/header11_zps2oj5i5qo.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/tim31_zpswqk2ligs.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/tony31_zpsusixmidb.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/header21_zps92qw8zgb.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/gibbs21_zpslrwc76za.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/divider123_zpsy5oylzfj.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/gibbs41_zpsgkpogxva.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/tony21_zpswd7ahd2z.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/tim21_zps7lsydpn4.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Once%20upon%20a%20Time%20in%20the%20Forest/header3more_zpsop7juyzb.jpg.html)


End file.
